The present application generally relates to displaying content and, more specifically, to managing content presented on a display. Various computing devices and systems are configured to enable multitasking, which may involve a screen or display presenting content from multiple different applications or programs, or multiple different instantiations of a single application or program. In some instances, a user may prefer that certain information is not visible to others. As an example, a user may desire to hide from others' view all or a portion of the content associated with one or more of the applications or programs running on a computing device.